Bajo la máscara
by FioreAylenKenway77
Summary: ATENCIÓN: Esta historia es Yaoi/Gay/Homosexual con contenido explícito. [Los personajes no son de mi autoridad/Todos los derechos reservados a Ubisoft]
1. chapter 1

La taza de café se encontraba vacía, Marcus observaba a Wrench con detenimiento, prestando atención escuchando cada palabra que salía de él. Hablaba sobre el FBI; sobre T-Bone, ¿realmente confiaba en este tipo? Sí, no cabe duda de que Marcus tenía su confianza en Ray quería hacer entrar en razón a su amigo sobre eso. Pero por otro lado, podía notar que Wrench actuaba extraño; como si algo más captara su atención allí, lo podía notar en las expresiones de su máscara.

Giró su cabeza hacia atrás para ver qué era lo que le llamaba la atención a su amigo, ahí lo entendió; la camarera.

Una sonrisa picarona salió de su rostro.

— ¿Y... qué tal te va? —refiriéndose a la camarera.

—Pues, no sé si le gusta mi máscara o le asusta —dio un suspiro los "ojos" de su máscara proyectaron unos corazones pixeleados.

En ese momento ella se acercó.

— ¿Se les ofrece... algo?

—Yo... ya me iba, pero ¿podría preguntarte algo? —la chica asintió—¿La máscara de mi amigo es genial o te asusta? —Wrench aún bajo esa mascarilla, le lanzó una mirada fulminante al moreno.

—Ambas —la respuesta de la joven sorprendió a Wrench.

Marcus por su parte se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa que lo decía todo.

— ¿No te quedas para otro café? —obviamente su amigo no iba a rechazar la oferta del moreno.

Al salir de la cafetería, Marcus sacó su móvil le envió un mensaje de texto a su amigo.

 _M: Que no se te olvide contarme todo lo sucedido_ ;)

 **~En la cafetería~**

 _W: Jajaja, claro que sí. Te lo contaré todo._

Wrench guardó el móvil, la chica comenzó a hablarle amablemente, se sentó en frente de él. Por una parte se encontraba algo nervioso pero trataba de ocultarlo, pero por otro lado, se sentía feliz ya que por fin tenía la oportunidad de poder hablar con la chica que le gustaba.

—¿Y... Por qué la máscara? —preguntó ella con curiosidad. Wrench no respondió, lo que provocó aún más curiosidad en la contraria. Acercó sus manos a la cara del joven, pero este rápidamente se alejo, provocando que la camarera hiciera una mueca.

—Venga, que no muerdo. Déjame verte. Me agradas —la muchacha sonreía. Dicho esto, Wrench se sacó la máscara, dejando al descubierto su rostro.

La sonrisa de la chica desapareció, él lo notó, lo que lo hizo sentir como en su niñez; rechazado.

—Vaya... Ya debo seguir trabajando. Gracias. —sin más que decir, la chica se levantó lo dejó solo.

Wrench se sentía del asco, la mujer que le gustaba lo rechazo. Colocó rápidamente su máscara, juró nunca más volver a revelar su rostro. No, ya no, no quería ser rechazado de nuevo.

 _W: Nunca más volveré a mostrar mi maldito rostro._


	2. 2

Marcus caminó unas cuadras de ahí, estaba visitando puntos de interés, si su amigo se divertía, ¿Por qué él no? Tomaba fotos de los lugares "selfies" con personas raras pero interesantes. San Francisco era una ciudad muy agradable.

—Hice algo bueno por Wrench, algún día me lo agradecerá —quería que su amigo la pasara genial, que tuviera a alguien diferente con quien conversar, pero por otra parte, algo en su interior lo mantenía alerta... ¿Eran celos? No, se quito esa idea loca de la cabeza continuó con su recorrido.

Hasta que una breve vibración del bolsillo de su pantalón le llamo la atención. Sacó el móvil; era un mensaje. Miró el texto y abrió más los ojos.

— ¿Qué mierda? —no podía creerlo, Wrench era el tipo de persona que todos amaban, era genial sólo con verlo, su verdadera cara no importaba, ahora perecía que sí.

 _M: Hombre, esas son mierdas. No creo eso, nope. Ven al espacio del Hacker. No tardes._

(...)

Wrench estaba destrozado emocionalmente. No era la primera vez que le pasaba algo similar. De pequeño sufrió traumatismo eso lo llevo a usar la máscara.

Marcus lo estaba esperando recargado en la pared, no pasó mucho tiempo desde que llegó cruzó los brazos. Ni siquiera revisaba su celular, sabía que pronto llegaría su amigo.

Y así lo hizo.

Wrench llegó al espacio del hacker, al abrir la puerta el moreno se encontraba esperándolo. Realmente apreciaba eso de él. Pero no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Para su suerte los demás no se encontraban allí.

— ¡Wrench! —pronunció su nombre en un tono algo exagerado, para llamar su atención. Aunque la acción fue en vano su amigo lo ignoró. No dudo dos veces tomó su hombro, provocando que se diera vuelta lo mirara a la cara—. Hombre, aquí estoy para escucharte, dime, ¿que sucedió? —lo miró con unos ojos dulces una sonrisa que desprendía confianza.

Bajo la máscara, Wrench estaba realmente devastado, con unas terribles ganas de llorar...

La sonrisa mirada de Marcus le transmitían seguridad, era lo que necesitaba.

—Esta bien, te lo contaré todo —guió a su contrario al sillón ambos se sentaron—. Me rechazó, Marcus, realmente lo hizo. Yo... Yo simplemente quería gustarle. Estaba seguro de que si le mostraba mi rostro se asustaría o... Le parecería desagradable. Siempre es la misma mierda ¿sabes?

—Carajo... —mientras más lo escuchaba, más jodida se ponía la situación—. La gente no aprecia lo bueno de los demás, no sabes de todo lo que se está perdiendo esa camarera —quería hacerlo sentir mejor, esperaba lograrlo—. Hombre, yo... no quiero que estés así. ¿Podría...? —acercó su mano derecha hacia la máscara con pinches, ansiaba ver su rostro, jamás supo cómo era, quizá hoy era el momento.

Pero Wrench se lo negó apartó sus manos.

—No Marcus, no voy a dejar que tú también me veas me detestes. Eso no.

—Vamos, ¿Tan grave es? —dejó escapar una leve carcajada. No sabía si era broma o realmente había algo extraño bajo esa apariencia. Aún así le importaba poco, Wrench se habían convertido en su mejor amigo, todo lo que le sucedía le importa, mucho—. Venga hombre, ¡déjame verte! No puedes estar así todo el tiempo —tenía que darle su espacio.

Quizá Wrench necesita otro punto de vista, ese era el de su amigo.

Volvió a acercar sus manos al rostro de Wrench, sentía la incomodidad del contrario. Y al final sus manos arrebataron la máscara.


	3. 3

Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados. Los apretaba con fuerza. Era como si fuera que al abrirlos, todo se iría al demonio. Realmente no quería eso.

—¿Wrench? —una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Wrench abrió los ojos lentamente se encontró con los de Marcus, quien tenía una sonrisa pegada en su cara. Había conseguido por fin ver el rostro de su amigo.

—Marcus... dios, ¿Qué haz hecho? —tapo su cara con ambas manos, realmente estaba avergonzado.

—Marcus... —agarro sus manos las apartó de su rostro, para poder verle bien—. ¿Sabes? Realmente no le veo nada de malo —había algo más en el aquel rostro pálido, algo que resaltaba por encima de todo, ¿Era sangre?— ¿Estas...? lastimado. Joder, ¿Qué te sucedió?

—Ah, no es nada —mintió—. Tranquilo. —lo que Wrench no quería decir, es que antes de entrar a la cafetería, antes de que aquella mujer lo enviara literalmente a la mierda, se había involucrado en una pelea callejera con unos tipos de los Tezcas. Aún así no quería alarmar a Marcus.

El moreno se puso de pie fue a buscar unos paños húmedos para limpiar la sangre. Acercó su mano al rostro pálido de Wrench, cuidadosamente limpiaba la zona. Wrench no podía dejar de ver a Marcus; las facciones de su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios... Espera, ¿Qué?

—Listo, te pondré una curita para prevenir. ¿Qué te sucedió?

—Gracias, Marcus. Oh, no es nada, tranquilo.

—No puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que te encuentras en ese estado.

Wrench se planteo una pregunta, una que hace rato se había metido en su cabeza, que con el tiempo la había olvidado aunque siempre estuve presente allí, más ahora; ¿Qué sentía realmente por Marcus? Estaba claro que algo pasaba ahí. Pero, ¿Qué eran realmente? 《Sólo amigos》Eso era lo que quería creer él. Y sobre la camarera... sólo era una excusa para evadir aquel sentimiento que lo atormentaba, porque le gustaba. Sí, Wrench gustaba de Marcus.

—Bueno... Volviendo al tema. Sinceramente no sé porqué te rechazó esa mujer. Eres... Lindo.

—Lo dices para que me sienta mejor, Marcus —jugueteaba con sus dedos.

—Para nada, Wrenchi —《Wrenchi》—. Lo digo de verdad.

—Oh... pues... gracias, supongo —recogió su máscara se la estaba por colocar. Hasta que las manos de Marcus se lo impidieron.

—No lo hagas —los ojos de Marcus que miraban fijo a Wrench, suplicaban que no lo hiciera.

—¿Por qué? —el pálido se comenzaba a poner nervioso, sobre todo que su contrario no le despegaba la vista.

— Poooorque, te ves más lindo así.

—¡Pero a mí no me g...! —no logró terminar la frase gracias a que Marcus se abalanzó hacia él, depositando un dulce beso en sus labios. Wrench se sorprendió ante tal acto de su amigo, no evitó que sus mejillas pálidas ahora enrojecieran.

Estaban en el sillón, uno sobre el otro. En este caso Marcus dominaba. El beso fue corto producto a la falta de aire en ambos.

Wrench estaba ardiendo, sus mejillas también. Tenía los brazos de Marcus a los costados de su cabeza, con una sonrisa en su rostro que lo decía todo.

—A la mierda —Wrench tomó a Marcus de su chamarra azul marina, atrayendolo a él volviéndolo a besar. Pero a diferencia de antes, el beso fue más intenso apasionado.

Fue quitándole su prenda superior, luego siguió con su playera hasta dejarle el torso desnudo.

Se relamió la boca al verlo así. Era realmente hermoso.

Wrench aún estaba debajo de Marcus. Comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo ajeno, pasando sus manos sobre cada parte de él. Notaba que el moreno lo disfrutaba.

Wrench volvió a relamerse los labios al verlo de esta forma, aunque Marcus inclino levemente su ceja al darse cuenta que Wrench no estaba desnudo o semi desnudo. Siendo que el moreno lo levanto para poder verlo de frente poderle hacer una atrevida excitante petición.

—Ahora quítate también la ropa, no quiero ser el único estando así ¿Sabes? —Marcus dio una ligera sonrisa burlona.

—Eres algo exigente ¿Lo sabias? Pero bueno... ya que estas así, supongo que es justo. —Wrench empezó a quitarse sus prendas lentamente para poder hacer disfrutar de la vista a Marcus, quedando de igual forma en ropa interior.

Marcus ahora fue el que se lamió los labios, tomando de la nuca al pálido para darle un beso metiendo la lengua en la boca de éste. Marcus saco su miembro para empezarlo a masturbar, dejándolo erecto empezándolo a masturbar nuevamente junto al de Wrench.

Ambos empezaron a jadear sus rostros empezaron a acalorarse, un efecto normal de la excitación. Wrench estaba sorprendido de la forma en que actuaba Marcus, tal vez porque estaba haciendo algo bastante atrevido.

—Siempre eres una caja de sorpresas. —Wrench estaba sonriendo de satisfacción, debido a estos toques.

—Y no imaginas lo que soy capaz de hacer, mi pequeño Wrenchi. —Marcus empezó a darle lamidas en el cuello a su contrario, siendo que Wrench empezó a dar un ligero temblor, debido a eso; aunque se quedaría callado para no incitar la burla del moreno.

Poco a poco Marcus empezó a acostar a Wrench en el sillón, empezando a quitar su única prenda para poder contemplar el cuerpo desnudo, vaya que lo estaba disfrutando más, porque ahora Marcus podría tocar los muslos, su cadera su retaguardia tanto como él quisiera. Siendo que con eso, dejo de masturbarlo fue directo a su entrada para empezar a prepararlo, por lo menos eso era gentil de parte de Marcus, aunque los dedos de él en la entrada de Wrench, hacía que le doliera bastante, incluso dando un grito.

—O-oye, esto duele... —de todas formas, Wrench se notaba más excitado, al parecer Marcus lo estaba logrando.

—Tranquilo, mientras menos flojo te pongas, esto te dolerá más. —Marcus empezaba a hacer un gran movimiento en sus dedos, obviamente para prepararlo bien.

Con ello, logro hacer que la entrada de Wrench empezara a abrirse mucho más, a tal punto que puso un tercer dedo sin pedírselo. De todas formas eso provoco que Wrench jadeara más que incluso cerrara los ojos para que él disfrutara más de esto que no le doliera tanto de lo que estaba sintiendo. Aunque Wrench se preguntaba qué pasaría ahora, porque tenía un poco de miedo al miembro de Marcus; que cosas tan graciosas pasaban en este momento.

— ¿Realmente me meterás eso? —Wrench señalo al miembro erecto de Marcus.

—¿Y no quieres sentirlo? —Marcus empezó a reírse un poco, ya que empezaba a oler un poco del miedo de su Wrenchi.

—Mejor me hubiera callado... —Wrech miro a otro lado, como una forma de quedarse molesto.

—Tranquilo, quiero hacerte sentir bien que disfrutes esto. Así que tranquilízate. —Marcus empezó a sonreír levemente, siguiendo con su preparación en la entrada de su amigo.

Con el paso de dos minutos, Marcus considero que Wrench estaba listo, siendo que se quitó su bóxer empezó a masturbarse un poco, empezando poco a poco a meter su miembro en la entrada de Wrench. Marcus estaba de igual forma bastante excitado, pues lo apretado que estaba ahí, lo caliente que estaba ver a su acompañante jadeando bastante con un ligero rubor que se notaba bastante, le provocaba esto. Pero a pesar de eso, Wrench le estaba doliendo bastante, e iba a quejarse, tal vez porque él pensaba que esto solo era algo para poder hacerle una ligera broma pesada, de amigos. Realmente no entendía bien lo que pasaba.

—Joder Marcus, quita eso... no es gracioso... Para... —Wrech estaba mostrándose enojado excitado, una curiosa rara combinación en su rostro.

—Realmente no estoy haciendo alguna broma... Siempre quise esto, supongo que tú igual. Si quieres paramos. No haré nada que a ti no te guste. —Marcus dejo de dar los leves movimientos al decir eso, algo de lo que Wrench debería darse cuenta; estaba cuidando de él.

Se quedó quedo callado, el moreno tomo esa respuesta como un "Sí" continuó.

Wrench solo empezó a jadear comenzó a mirar a Marcus, ya que era lo único que le daba ganas de ver porque otra cosa simplemente le haría sentir incomodo, tal vez es uno de los efectos de estar excitado. Era claro que ambos los estaban disfrutando, mientras Wrench cada vez se veía más excitado que al parecer que no le afectara más el dolor en su trasero. Él fue el primero en dar gemidos roncos, tal como cualquier hombre siendo penetrado por primera vez, Marcus también los daba pero era claramente más bajos. Wrench también iba a dar su parte, empezando a abrazar el cuello de Marcus para poderle dar un beso de lengua.

—Hazlo más duro sino quieres que te considere malo en el sexo. —Wrench bromeó lo miro decidido.

—Creí que te estaba doliendo... pero claro, ya que te está gustando. —Marcus empezó a penetrar más fuerte a Wrench, aumentando ligeramente un poco la agudeza de los gemidos roncos de Wrench al mismo tiempo aumentando el volumen de los de Marcus.

Siendo que cada vez ambos estaban más excitados por el paso de tiempo. Marcus fue bastante detallista en empezarle a lamer los pezones, aunque esto no estimulara tanto a Wrench como lo estaba siendo la penetración que estaba recibiendo.

Aunque obviamente esto solo estaba durando cierto tiempo. De tal manera que Wrench se corrió primero en 5 segundos Marcus lo hizo. Al verse así ambos se vieron sorprendidos, al parecer se sentía sorprendidos de que tuvieran sexo siendo hombres, pero luego de que Wrench sintió de mejor manera el semen de Marcus en su interior, solo dio una risa empezó a verlo a los ojos.

—Definitivamente no eres malo, eres bastante bueno ¿Lo sabes? —Wrench estaba mostrando una rara sonrisa, lo cual hizo que Marcus quedara más sorprendido luego empezara a sonreír.

—Solo fue mi primera vez haciéndolo con un hombre, no me alabes. Eres especial. —empezó a juntar su frente con la de Wrench, para dar un signo de cariño—. Realmente te quiero, mucho.

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
